Lucy Will Always Be Kendall's Cover Girl
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Thank you too LMACBTR84 for the title! Summary sucks but, Kendall and Lucy are going out together, what happens when an unexpected guest appears...


**So I got this idea from watching Big Time Rush: Double Date, yesterday and the ideas just been floating around in my head non-stop so enjoy and let me know what you think! :D Kucy Forever! And I think it's going to be a one-shot =)**

_*Kendall's POV*_

The guys and I were just having a regular rest and relaxation day that Gustavo had granted us after the dinner with him the night before. Since he realized that spending at least one day away from us a week helped his blood pressure, he granted us one day off a week from harmonies, dance rehearsals and writing. This gave us the perfect schedule in our eyes.

Me and the guys were currently occupying our individual lawn chairs by the pool hanging out with Camille, talking about what she'll be auditioning for the next day but our conversation was interrupted by Logan's phone ringing with the ringtone he had set for Kelly. Before he answered, we all prayed that Gustavo hadn't changed his mind and decided to have us come in anyways. "Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey Logan, look Gustavo is not having you come in today so don't freak out." He signaled to us that isn't what Gustavo wants. We all let out a breath of relief and went back to watching Logan.

"So then what's up?" He asked Kelly.

"He wants to have a party tonight to celebrate your return, even though you guys have been back for a few weeks now. You can bring Kendall's mom and his sister and whatever dates you want. James can bring whoever, you can bring Camille, Carlos can bring Jennifer and Kendall can bring Lucy" Kelly explained to Logan. He agreed and hung up with her.

"So what did she want?" James asked as Logan hung up the phone.

"She wanted to tell us that Gustavo is throwing a party for us tonight for doing so well on the world tour, even though we've been back for a few weeks now. It started at 8, but we have to be there by at least 8:15 or 8:20. We can bring dates so if we are, we better split now." All 4 of us ran in 3 different directions. Logan stayed with Camille, since we all knew he was asking her now that they were back together. Who knew who James was asking and Carlos was asking Jennifer.

As for me, I was making my way up to Lucy's apartment to ask her. We had been hanging out a lot since I got back, but after her parents left, we hung out almost every day. After work, I would go to her apartment and we would just sit and talk about our days, what happened and sometimes I got her to talk about her past relationship that made her scared of a new one. She described every tattoo she has to me and what they mean to her. Her 'Stay Strong' one means that after everything she has been through, with the abuse her ex did to her, she's still strong and always will stay strong. The music notes behind her ear, which I actually went with her when she got them, mean that music is her escape and helps her get through anything and everything. The flower on her foot was in memory of her grandmother, who passed away while I was away. When I came back, I went with her to get that one too. No one knows this, not even the guys, but me and her both had a bad day about a week ago and we ended up breaking into Mr. Bitter's secret Liquor stash and drinking until we blacked out. We hooked up that night, which we figured out by waking up next to each other naked the next morning. We agreed to forget about it, but I couldn't. I really liked Lucy and I could never get her out of my mind. How mysterious she is and her beautiful dark eyes, that are more revealing to me then she knows.

I make it up to her apartment and knock on the door before I hear movement from inside and the door opening. She opens the door and smiles when she sees it's me. She is dressed in **( www .polyvore untitled_ 44/set? id= 41009908). **I smile at her "Hey Lucy"

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" She smiles again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" She opens the door wider for me to enter and shuts it behind me. We walk over to her couch where we've spent so many nights together. "So what's going on?" She asks, sitting down next to me. I was broken out of my gaze on her. She looked amazing without trying, in her short Hollister shorts and white shirt that revealed her tanned, toned stomach with her belly ring and white slippers.

"Okay, Lucy I-um" I stuttered a bit. I hadn't been the nervous asking a girl out before, not even with Jo.

"Kendall, just say it" She says.

"Okay, Gustavo is throwing all of us a party for doing so well on tour and the guys are all bringing dates, so I was wondering if you would go with me?" I ask, looking at me hands, and then up to her face. She looks towards the blank TV before answering. She stays quiet for a few minutes, which it making me really nervous. "Lucy, please say something before I throw up"

"Okay, yes." She says, standing up from the couch.

I follow her movements and start walking towards the door "I should have known, it's okay ill go alone..." I stop and turn around to see a confused Lucy "Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes, Kendall. I'll go with you." She smiles.

"Okay, Camille will probably come here when she finds out your going to get ready with you so be ready." We laugh.

"Okay, I'll be prepared" She laughs too as we walk to the door. "I'll see you at 7 Kendall"

"You will" She kisses me cheek before closing her door and I start walking towards the elevator to head for my apartment. Since it was only about 2, we still had time, so when I got there, Camille was sitting on the couch with Logan, but Carlos and James were nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, what's happenin'?" I ask, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water before sitting on the other couch that was occupied.

"I'm just wondering who you asked…" Camille said, winking like she already knew.

"I asked Lucy" I simply say, taking a sip of my water.

"What did she say?" Camille asked, getting excited.

"She said she'd meet me in the lobby at 7…" When I finished the sentence, Camille screamed quickly and stood up from her seat on the couch, unleashing herself from Logan, against Logan's wishes.

"I can't believe she finally agreed to go out with someone! I'm so happy for you Kendall!"

"Thanks, she is already expecting you by the way" I laugh as she kisses Logan quickly and walks towards the door to leave for Lucy's.

"So she turns down James and Carlos…but accepts yours. You know what this means K-Dogg?" Logan asks, sitting up on the couch from his slouching position.

"No? What's it mean?" I ask, confused.

"That it's always been you man! She has liked you since day one, but you were too hung up on Jo leaving that you couldn't see it! I mean she did get out of a bad relationship before coming here, but if you asked her out her first day, I bet she would have said yes." Logan explained. I swear sometimes I wish he wasn't as smart as he is so he wouldn't figure this stuff out before I do. I stayed silent so Logan got up and walked to his room to start getting ready. I got up too and went to the room I shared with James and picked up the tux to wear. Soon as I lay the tux out on my bed, James walks in.

"Hey man" James greets with a nice smile.

"Hey" I smile back "Find a date?"

"Yeah, the blonde Jennifer finally agreed to go with me" He laughed, also looking through his closet for a tux "You find a date?"

"Actually yeah I did…"

"Really? Who'd you ask?"

"Lucy…"

James looks at me shocked "Really? Finally."

"What do you mean finally?" I ask even more confused then what Logan said.

"Ever since that night at the restaurant, everyone saw it so we were just waiting for it to happen. Congratulations man, you're going to have an awesome time." We start getting ready and when 6:30 rolls around, we all started heading down to the lobby to meet with the girls. We get down there and they haven't shown up yet so we sit and wait on the couches in the lobby.

"Oh my god Kendall!" We all look up and see Jo walking towards us with her suitcases rolling behind her. I stand up and we embrace in a tight hug. We break out and she says hi to the guys, who wave back and smile.

"Oh my god Jo, what are you doing back already!" I say with a smile.

"The movie only took a year and a half to film instead of 3! Isn't that great?" She smiles brightly at me.

"Yeah it is" I smile back at her.

"So what are you guys all dressed up for? Got big dates?" She laughs, looking at all 4 of us up and down.

"No, Gustavo's throwing us this party to celebrate our last tour and how great it was." Carlos explains, looking towards the elevators waiting for the girls.

"Oh my god Jo!" I hear someone yell. I turn to see Camille running towards Jo, wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/set? id= 53343646). **They embrace each other in a tight hug as the other girls run over to Jo and start talking. As I'm watching them, I glance behind them and see Lucy walking back near the stairs.

"Jo, I'll be right back" I run towards the stairs and after Lucy before she's able to get away. "Lucy wait, where are you going?" I stare at her for a moment because she looks amazing, wearing **( www .polyvore cgi/set? id= 53344619). **She had her usual straight hair down and her usual eye makeup and she looked beautiful. I grabbed her wrist gently to stop her from running when we got the second flight of stairs. She stopped and turned around to face me.

"You know what, I should have known…" She ran a hand through her and snatched her wrist out of my hand harshly.

"Known what?" I ask, confused for the third time today.

"That as soon as she came back, you would run right back to her." I tried talking but she stopped me "You know what I was doing while I was getting ready? Telling Camille and Jennifer how much I liked you. How easily I feel for your amazing green eyes, you're huge, caring heart, and how easily you can make someone feel better. How when we were out at dinner with my parents, I thought you liked me, when we sang Cover Girl together. But apparently I read it all wrong."

"No Lucy you didn't, I really do like you." I try to explain.

"How? I am nothing like her! She is blonde, talented, she sings and acts, and she has her own TV show and just got done shooting a movie! I have none of that!"

"No you don't, you have your own accomplishments. You are an amazing guitarist, have one successful CD and no you're not blonde, you have black and red hair that makes your eyes pop! You don't have to be her to be amazingly beautiful Lucy."

She stops yelling but when I try to reach out and touch her, she smacks my hand away. "I'll still go, but not as your date, as a supportive friend." She walks back down the stairs and walks past everyone else and out the door. I walk out of the staircase and towards everyone else.

"Hey dude, Jo's going to come with us. Is that okay? Camille invited her" Logan said, with a frown. They must have heard everything that was said since they all have the same look.

"Yeah that's fine. It's not just my party. Come on" We all walk towards the car and towards the venue. Lucy must have taken her own car since she isn't in the car when we get there.

When we get there, I immediately start looking for Lucy and when I don't see her I just take a seat at one of the booths as the guys start to mingle with their dates by their side. I start thinking about everything when someone sits next to me in the booth. I look up and see Jo sitting with a big smile on her face "You okay Kendall?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing." I sadly say, and then look at her "How about you?"

"Not happy because you're lying to me. We heard everything from the lobby. Now tell me the truth"

"Okay, I'm horrible because the girl that I really like bailed as my date because she thinks that I pretended to like her" I explain, sadly.

"Well do you really, truly like this girl?" I nod at her "then tell her."

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen."

She shakes her head "How did you tell me you liked me?"

"I sang a song to you" **(I know that's not how, but for the sake of the story, he sang to Jo alone to tell her he liked her.)**

"Then do that! Kendall, you're amazing at writing songs. Just think of everything you like about her and just write."

"And how do you expect me to sing it to her?"

"On stage, here. If you sing it to her in front of all these people, she should believe it. And if she leaves early, go to her place later and talk to her. Everything will be fine Kendall! Then we can double date!" She says, smiling like always.

"Double date?" I smile "Josephine, did you get a boyfriend?"

She smiles bigger "Maybe she did! He's flying in tomorrow, so we should totally hang out! Wait your stalling, write!"

I start writing and once I start I can't stop. Jo's reading it over my shoulder the whole time and she obviously approves since she hasn't stopped me yet, and trust me she would have. Once I finish, I read it over once more and look up at Jo. "I'll make sure she's watching, just go!" We both get up and run in the directions we're supposed to.

Once I get on the stage, I see Lucy standing there with Jo, the guys, Camille and the 2 Jennifer's. I walk to the band players and show them the sheet music, they all nod and then I walk to the mic and start singing. Jo must have told the guys about this because they don't look surprised at all; they all have smiles except for Lucy.

_(The Maine- Everything I Ask For)_

_She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES_

I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

She loves music but she hates my band  
Loves Prince she's his biggest fan  
She's not big on holding hands  
But that's alright cause I've still got her  
She keeps up on current affairs  
PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS

I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keep me guessing

And she (SHE!)  
won't (WON'T)  
give it up.  
And we (WE!)  
Both (BOTH)  
know it's because...

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

I stop singing and look into the crowd, and see Lucy talking to Jo. I start getting nervous, so I quickly thank the crowd and run off stage. I run over to them just as Lucy was walking out the door with Jo.

When I get there I start asking the guys what's going on, but no one knew. But soon Jo came back in, with no Lucy. "Jo, what's going on? Where did she go?"

"She went home. Don't worry Kendall, everything's fine." She smiles and walks away with Camille towards the dance floor. I stare at her as they walk until I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, that's when I realize they all have walked away and onto the dance floor. I look at my phone and see the message is from Lucy. I open it and it read

_Lucy: Hey, I talked to Jo. Can you come to my place so we can talk?_

I respond with;

_Kendall: Be there soon. _

I sent the guys a text saying I was taking off and going home and to just tell Gustavo and Kelly I wasn't feeling good. I jumped in the car and headed for the Palm Woods. When I got there, I told the driver to go back for them, and he did. I walked in and ran for the elevator and when I arrived to Lucy's floor, I realized I had no idea what I was going to say, or do.

I walked up to her door and knocked, and before I knew it she answered it. She had changed from her dress into **( www .polyvore cgi/set? id= 53349860). **Even not being dressed up, she still looked amazingly beautiful. "Hey Kendall" She opens the door wider for me to enter. I go and sit on the couch that we have had so many memories on, and she soon follows.

"So you texted? I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, really mad actually, but then I realized. We're not even together, so I shouldn't have gotten mad in the first place. Then Jo made me listen to you sing that amazing song and I really loved it."

"Yeah I saw you guys talking afterwards." I interrupted.

"Yes, that's why I texted you. She explained to me that you were just friends now because she has a new boyfriend and she told me you were really upset that I wasn't speaking to you…"

"I was Lucy. I really like you, and for you to think I was just pretending, it hurt. It's hard for me to show someone how badly I like them, but even the guys could tell, and they are not the brightest, well except for Logan."

"But Kendall, she was your first love, and me and her are nothing alike at all." She told me standing up in front of me.

"How many times do I have to say it Lucy! I love you just the way you are! I love that you don't have blonde hair, I love that you don't act, I love that you are mysterious and almost impossible to figure out, I love that your guarded and don't let people in easily. It drew me to you, no matter how hard I fought it, I couldn't."

"But Kendall she-" I cut her off and kissed her. She was frozen for a moment before she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. We broke away and I just stared at her.

"Lucy, I am not going to hurt you like your ex did. I hate guys like that and no matter how much history Jo and I have, it can't break the chemistry that me and you have. You're my Cover Girl"

**So I know it's lame, but I love the song and it inspired me sort of, just like the episode did lmao. Let me know what you think! =) Love you guys!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
